


Tale of the Piglin

by max15380



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of the names are going to be Gaelic, Gen, I feel they just fit Piglin the best, but I think it'd be cool to share my view of Piglins, i was randomly compelled to make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/max15380/pseuds/max15380
Summary: We have gone through years of misfortune and struggle to reach where we are today, our own economy, a functional society in a once unlivable dimension. Of course, someone like you, dear reader, most likely do not know what it is like living in a world like this. You’re human, after all, you reside in the overworld, you are most likely not accustomed to Nether life.Well, wouldn’t you like to know? To see how we live?Perhaps, you could stay and indulge with the tale of a brand new life of our kind, then.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tale of the Piglin

The Nether is well known as a hellscape. Legends say once this land was completely barren, devoid of any true life, other than the fiery demons of the Blazes, the shrieking terror that are the Ghasts, and the soot black, and decay ridden swordsmen deemed the Wither Skeletons. All that stood was Netherrack and Quartz, and the dark black bricks of the fortresses where demons lied, awaiting for their next slaughter. One wrong move and you could watch your skin decay away, your body turn to ash, to melt away in an instant in the lava, to have your parts fly and splatter the already blood red grounds of the land.

Legends say my ancestors who came faced a horrid fate, their bodies were unfit for the Nether, they decayed quickly, had to abandon their armor to keep from dying of the Nether’s scalding heat, and yet, they lived, bones exposed, skin green with decay and infection, clothes torn and burned, all a collective hivemind. Doomed to stay in the Nether as horrible, decayed husks of their old selves, with they had left being the golden sword that they swore to never put down until their deaths. Those were our oldest ancestors, the legend of the Pigmen passed down generations, as a tale to show how far we’d come from those nightmarish times.

Over the years, as we learnt and evolved with newer generations how to thrive in the Nether, we were here as life, if that’s what you’d call it, starting to first take form in these fiery lands. One by the name of Colvin, was the discoverer of one of the first Crimson Fungus that grew on these lands. When they soon grew into a source for wood, some of our kind took to making the newly developed biome into their home.

Others though, decided to instead go their own ways, forming small groups and creating structures with stone they had brought with them. With their residences being so close to the lava, the stone became black, and thus was given the new name of ‘Blackstone’ once we figured out we could make them ourselves with help of the lava.

These structured, deemed Bastions, stood strong for years, in the middle of the domain, surrounded by a pit of lava, always sat our treasure of pure gold blocks and valuable materials. We protected it on our own at first, before we befriended the Magma Cubes. In exchange for protecting our treasures, we would allow them to live peacefully in the lava pools around our treasure.

Though, with the passing years, the multiple damages sustained on them by a Ghast’s explosive fireball, resources to repair were low, so soon, they became broken and dangerous for anyone not local to that Bastion.

Descended from the Pigmen, with generations of change to live in this land of lava and demons, came us, the Piglins.

We have gone through years of misfortune and struggle to reach where we are today, our own economy, a functional society in a once unlivable dimension. Of course, someone like you, dear reader, most likely do not know what it is like living in a world like this. You’re human, after all, you reside in the overworld, you are most likely not accustomed to Nether life.

  
Well, wouldn’t you like to know? To see how we live?

Perhaps, you could stay and indulge with the tale of a brand new life of our kind, then.


End file.
